There is a known test carrier which holds a die between a base member and a cover member by interposing the die between the base member and the cover member in a decompressed state and restoring an atmospheric pressure in this state (for example, see Patent document 1).
In the test carrier, an electrode of the die is electrically connected to an external terminal through a wiring pattern provided in the base member, and a testing device tests an electronic circuit formed in the die through the external terminal.